


It's just a prank, bro

by moist_rosebud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drawing, M/M, Not a fanfic, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_rosebud/pseuds/moist_rosebud
Summary: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020Marco and Jean as highschool students, chilling on the grass until Marco does a prank.Jean is not happy, but he forgives Marco eventually.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	It's just a prank, bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinodedurazno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinodedurazno/gifts).



> JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020 for vinoddurazno/vinodedurazno
> 
> My art insta: https://www.instagram.com/moist_rosebud/
> 
> Check out the twitter and tumblr for this project at:  
> https://twitter.com/jmgiftexchange  
> https://jmgiftexchange.tumblr.com/
> 
> Be sure to check out the other creations in this exchange! It can be found in the JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020 collection tag!

For vinoddurazno.

Hope you like it! Enjoyed drawing the prompt you came up with~

Been a year since I drew Jeanmarco.. Miss these characters so much.

At least they get a happy ending here :')

The idea here is to have high schoolers Jean and Marco, enjoying life as others their age, no titans or death involved.  
I imagine them pranking each other and their friends, while also being awkward teenagers that flirt with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and happy new year to you, vinoddurazno!  
> Had technical difficulties with the tablet while making this, so I'm really happy I finished it on time ;v;  
> Haven't drawn in a while either, due to real life obligations and stuff, so it was really nice to draw this ship again.  
> JeanMarco always makes me happy and I have a lot of great memories from the earlier aot-days, with this community and fandom.  
> It's great that the fandom is still alive even if certain canon characters isn't... at least we can give them the happiness they deserve in our creations.
> 
> This project was fun to participate in! Thanks to the team who arranged it again!  
> Hope to join next year as well! c:
> 
> \- moist


End file.
